


一看就不是什么正经的omega1.0新婚

by jianyu2333



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 20:29:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jianyu2333/pseuds/jianyu2333





	一看就不是什么正经的omega1.0新婚

“你喜欢大海，我爱过你。”  
江耀看着自己深爱的学长转身离开，那一刹那，天空下起了大雨。  
“学长？”江耀怔在原地。  
“我没有出轨，也没有小三，我只是不爱你了。”  
“学长，你别走！你别离开我！”眼见程光的身影越走越远，然后一个娇小的身影撞进了程光的怀里。  
江耀顿时额头上爆出一根青筋，终于抑制不住自己的心情追了上去。  
“江耀?”  
“学长，不要走……”  
“做什么梦呢？”看到正在梦呓的江耀皱着眉头，程光晃了晃他，“醒醒，要到站了。”  
江耀迷迷糊糊睁开眼，发现自己靠在程光的肩上，两人正坐在回学校的地铁上。  
“为什么！为什么要离开我！啊——”对面的车厢电视里，男主角在瓢泼大雨中跪下，望着渣男的背影撕心裂肺地仰天长啸。  
什么破电视剧，害我做了乱七八糟的梦，学长才不会这样对我呢，江耀心想，一边紧紧抱住了程光的胳膊。  
程光拖着江耀出了地铁，两人一路走进学校大门，走到了江耀的宿舍楼下。  
“到了，上去吧。”程光说道。  
江耀平日里待人待物稳重靠谱，做事也干脆利索，在机甲演练里更是杀伐果断。可一旦面对上程光，他说话都不自觉地带上撒娇的尾音:“可是我不想一个人上去。”  
程光用下巴指了指旁边经过的一个学生，逗他道:“那你就那位同学一起顺路上去吧，乖，别怕啊。”  
这是怕不怕黑的问题吗？！  
江耀眼珠一转，又改口:“今天我不想一个人睡觉，我刚刚都做噩梦了……”  
见程光没有着急开口拒绝，江耀又继续说道:“学长，今天是我们……结婚的日子，我想要跟你多呆一会儿。”  
曾经饱读脆皮鸭文学的程光哪能不知道他在想什么，这人背后的狼尾巴都快要竖上天了。  
看着江耀眼里的热切和渴慕，程光从来都不忍心拒绝，终是松了口:“明天我还有课，你可不要胡闹啊。”  
两人一道上了楼，刚一进门，程光的脊背突然窜上一股凉意！  
糟糕！前天为了跟江耀求和，程光自暴自弃地备了一整套“床上”用品，准备为了哄好自己的男人贡献出自己肾。结果来到宿舍后发现连个人影都没有，心烦意乱的就把东西甩在了床上。  
这床上的东西要是被江耀发现的话……  
于是江耀的腿刚一踏入宿舍，程光立马挡在了他的身前，堪堪挡住了他投向床铺的视线。  
程光飞快地说:“你先去洗澡。”  
江耀还未反应过来:“啊？”  
程光把人推向浴室:“去去去，先去洗澡。”  
江耀的脸渐渐染上红云，耳朵也可爱的红了起来。  
他小声羞涩地问:“那学长……要一起洗吗？”  
“哦，你先洗吧。”程光干脆地把人推进了浴室，关上了门。  
江耀:“？？？”  
程光此刻觉得自己就是正在执行任务的特务，必须在这短短的时间里把任务物品藏到安全的地方！  
他眼神锐利的环视了一下四周，然后忙活着东一个西一个地把东西塞到了各个犄角旮旯里。  
嗯，这下应该天衣无缝了。  
程光对自己的行动极为满意，一转身就看到江耀已经从浴室里出来了，他惊叫了一声，吓得江耀手一抖，浴巾掉地。  
程光看到江耀光屁股遛鸟，顿时大惊失色:“你为什么不穿衣服？”  
江耀捡起浴巾，委委屈屈:“我一进门就被你推到了浴室，没有拿衣服。”  
“没带你就喊我，晚上那么凉，你也不怕冻着。”程光一边责备，一边打开衣柜从中拿了件衣服丢给江耀。  
“啊。”没料到衣服里掉出了一个颜色粉嫩的塑料制物，直直砸到了江耀的头上。  
程光双目圆瞪，看着那个东西在半空中划出一个弧线，掉地上了。  
大喇喇的掉地上不说，摔的时候还触动到了开关，滋滋开始震动了起来。  
江耀揉了揉被发红的额角，把按摩蛋捡起来，一脸疑惑的观察了一番:“这是什么？”  
程光一本正经的胡说八道:“这是……我买来肩膀酸痛时按摩用的。”  
“哦，这么小能管用吗？”  
看到江耀手里拿着那用处微妙的东西，一脸单纯的样子让程光头一回感觉到了些许罪恶感。  
“行了，你赶紧穿衣服。”  
江耀把东西从江耀手里抢过，然后抓起睡衣就往他身上套，待江耀穿袖子的时候还趁机挠他的痒痒肉。  
江耀怕痒的躲了躲:“别弄我……哎呀……别弄……”  
江耀等穿完衣服后才发现，不对啊，为什么要穿衣服？今天是领证的好日子，难道不应该甜甜蜜蜜蜜里调油嘿嘿嘿庆祝一下吗？  
衣服刚拉下来不到五秒江耀就准备秒脱，旁边程光来了一句:“你这件睡衣什么时候买的？挺好看的啊。”  
江耀当即就跟花孔雀一样扯着衣服:“好看吗？这是我刚买的，我给你也买了一套呢。”  
“我说怎么这衣柜里还有一件呢。”程光从衣柜里拿出了另外一套，“我去洗澡了，你要困的话就先睡吧。”  
程光在浴室里吹干了头发才出来，看到江耀躺在床上，还以为他先睡了。没想到走进一看，这家伙还瞪着一双大眼睛，视线里一旦有了程光立马就发起光来。  
“我还当你睡了呢。”  
江耀眨了几下眼:“我感觉自己在做梦呢。”  
“没做梦。”程光翻身上床躺在了江耀身旁，抓过他的手放在自己脸上，“哥的美貌是真实的。”  
江耀仔细地摸了摸，还捏了一把。  
程光马上就回捏了江耀光滑的脸蛋:“兔崽子，你下手轻点。”  
两个人面对面挨着侧躺在床上，程光突然说道:“我好像忘记把这件事情跟家里说一声了，算了，明天再打电话吧。”  
“那我们下周末一起回去吧……”江耀说，“你说他们会不会不同意啊？”  
“我喜欢的他们一定会同意，不过我一开始是以为你爸爸会不同意……”  
“怎么会，他们挺喜欢你的。”  
“我在想他们会不会嫌弃我是beta，大户人家嘛，一般都会介意血统不纯屁股不好生养什么的……”  
“不会。”江耀伸手摸了摸程光的屁股，“我觉得就挺好的。”  
“……”  
某只手还拍了拍:“就……手感挺好的。”  
“……”程光心说我真要揍死这兔崽子。  
江耀的眸色变暗:“学长，我想……”  
程光想也不想:“不，你不想，明天还要上课呢。”  
江耀往他身边挪了挪，两个人的呼吸都交缠在了一起:“你说了回到宿舍就能想的。”  
两人的身体靠得极近，被子下面四条腿亲密地交缠在一起，江耀还用腿背蹭了蹭程光的小腿。  
程光不自在地缩了一下头:“凑那么近做什么，热……”  
江耀目光灼灼:“我最喜欢看你脸红的样子，你平时只有在这个时候才会脸红。”  
江耀在程光准备骂人的时候飞快地亲了上去，一触即分，小心翼翼地看程光的反应。  
“不……”待程光又要开口的时候，嘴又被堵上了。  
江耀得寸进尺，把腿伸进了他双腿之中，四腿交缠轻轻蹭着，很快便让程光起了反应。  
这跟小狗一样的求投喂的样子，程光最把持不住了！  
程光觉得自己就是个色令智昏的皇帝，每次兴冲冲地去宠幸爱妃，然后就被大丁丁的爱妃欺负得上不了早朝。  
贪图美色，这样不好，不好。  
正当他分神的时候，江耀已经趁胜追击，吻得越发深入了。  
程光被压在身下，整个人深陷在被窝里被亲了个遍，江耀不依不饶地纠缠着自己的舌头，唇舌交缠带来的酥麻让程光脸红到脖子根。  
江耀没有把他的衣服都脱干净，只是往上一推露出了胸膛。这一是顾忌外边下着雨有些微凉，二是程光穿上了和他一样的睡衣，这更能满足江耀的占有欲。  
江耀伸手从床头把润滑拿了过来，顺势顶开了程光的膝盖，一边细心做扩张，一边用嘴咬开了套子的包装袋。  
“……”  
程光见他迟迟不动作，哑着嗓子问道:“怎么了？”  
江耀把套子随手一丢:“就不带了吧？”  
程光感觉额头青筋一跳。  
“你说让我试试的。”  
江耀说的是昨天在游乐场职工室里，程光回他的那句话。  
——是不是只要让你怀孕，你就可以不去前线了。  
——你可以试试。  
程光表面镇定，认命地闭上眼后，睫毛却在紧张的轻颤着。  
江耀亲吻了他的眼睛，他的脸颊，而后缠绵的索吻，勾缠着他口腔里的唇舌，程光偶尔发出细碎的几声呜咽都让他无比兴奋。  
江耀一边吻着，左手轻抚着程光的耳廓，熟稔又带着情色的手法让身下之人头皮一阵酥麻。  
在感觉湿热的那处已经足够放松的时候，江耀便抽出了手指，换上了更为滚烫且粗长的东西。  
“啊……”  
那处已经足够松软，虽在一开始进入的时候有些干涩，但是很快便习惯了外来的侵犯，痴缠挤压着外来的侵犯者，在抽出时更是不舍的挽留。  
江耀一边细细的亲吻着程光的脸颊，脖子，舔咬着胸前小小的红点，偏偏下身进入的又重又急，一副小狼被饿坏了的模样。  
明明昨天才喂过……  
程光不知道的是，昨天职员室的浅尝辄止，已经食髓知味的江耀心心念念了一天，不抱个够是不会轻易结束的。  
程光也不甘示弱，抱着江耀在他精致的锁骨上，脖子上四处亲吻，留下几个浅浅的牙印。  
“学长，你亲亲我……”江耀软糯的撒娇道，脸上表情温柔无比，与下身粗鲁的冲撞完全不符。  
他湿润的眼底蕴满情欲脸蛋绯红，嘴唇因为之前的亲吻更加红润，好似甜美的果实在任人采撷一般。见此美景，程光把持不住地抱住他的脖子吻了上去。  
程光那处被抽插越发顺畅，已经是滑腻不堪，在反复顶入中发出黏腻的声音。在顶到某处的时候，内壁一阵收缩，饥渴的交缠着硬物，刺激得入侵者越发兴奋起来。  
“学长，我好喜欢你……”江耀贴着程光的嘴唇喘息着说道。  
“嗯……我也喜欢……”  
江耀被他激得越发激动，进入得越来越深，那紧致滚烫的地方被反复摩擦，一处隐秘的入口微微打开了一个口，硬物突然换了微妙的方向，横冲直撞地就顶了进来。  
“啊……”  
程光被弄得崩溃的大叫起来，整个人都像只被煮熟的油焖大虾一样蜷在了江耀的怀里。  
那种感觉虽然痛苦，却伴随着巨大的快感，程光光滑的大腿都微微痉挛起来，腹部肌肉紧绷，下身却越发硬挺地蹭着江耀结实的小腹。  
“不……”  
这是江耀第一次入侵了生殖腔，在这Alpha压倒性的强横霸道的信息素压制下，程光只能遵从本能的予以欲求。他浑身发热，尾椎发麻，听着被抽插着的某处发出的黏腻声音，喘息着有些不知所措。  
“不喜欢吗？”江耀带着委屈的语气靠在耳边问道。  
程光被插得失了神，于是江耀又顶了更重更深的一下，却还在用可怜巴巴的语气:“学长不喜欢吗？”  
“喜欢……我喜欢……啊……”  
江耀欣喜地吻住他，勾住他的舌头又甜又腻的扫荡了他的口腔内侧。  
他的进出又快又狠，程光的双腿根本就圈不住，被快感冲刷得全身都在发抖。  
“学长……学长……”江耀不住的亲吻着他，见程光眼眶泛红的样子，心疼地说道，“疼的话就咬我……”  
程光摇头，咬重的话还要打疫苗的，他心想。  
他被顶撞得迷迷糊糊中，还不忘五指收起，怕在忘情的时候把江耀给抓伤。  
两个人交合处已经黏腻一片，液体从程光白皙的大腿内侧留下，流下煽情的痕迹。在最后几下又重又深的冲撞后，江耀的性器完全深入程光的生殖腔，在里面一滴不剩地完全释放了出来。  
江耀靠在程光的怀里，听着他好像被敲打的小鼓一般有力的心跳。  
这一番运动就好像跑了几千米一样，就在程光昏昏欲睡的时候，听见江耀小声地说:“学长，我还想要。”  
“已经很晚了……”  
江耀的眸子熠熠生辉:“学长，我发情了。”  
看到江耀这幅释放后一脸春色的慵懒模样，要是个Omega的话还真是一副活色生香的画面。  
Alpha自然也会发情，但从来只有在遇上Omega的信息素时候才会被刺激得被动发情。Beta也会刺激Alpha的发情吗？  
啊，有没有可能做着做着自己就变成了Omega，所以刺激到江耀Alpha发情？——好吧，程光始终怀疑自己会变成Omega的想法还是没变。  
尽管他不知道的是最近ABO文中Beta已经异军突起，主角率节节升高。  
江耀怕把人给压着，便躺到了程光的左边，从后面把人抱到了怀里，鼻尖轻轻蹭着脖颈后面的腺体。  
尽管Beta的腺体不如Omega的那般敏感，但江耀也确实感觉到了一阵轻微的心悸，未完全退下的情潮又开始卷土重来。  
江耀抬起了程光的一只腿，又把性器再次埋了进去。  
程光下意识地挣扎起来，微弱的动作被江耀轻易就压住了，他抱住怀里的人说道:“我会很轻的，你睡吧。”  
这种姿势怎么让人睡得着啊！  
但是江耀缓慢地进出，仿佛安抚一样，程光又实在累得厉害，渐渐的投入周公的怀抱。  
迷迷糊糊不知道睡了有多久，可能很长，也可能很短，程光就被一阵激烈的顶弄给摇醒了，他被按在柔软的被窝里，滚烫的硬器在体内横行，在某个要命的敏感处不断的磨蹭。  
江耀也太磨人了，程光在摇晃中无意识的发出呻吟声，江耀听到他这沉溺其中意乱情迷的声音，心下更受鼓舞，连埋在体内的性器都涨了一圈。  
“啊……”程光全身战栗着，被江耀掐着腰再次狠狠地入侵了生殖腔。  
待江耀再次将大股的热液射进生殖腔后，这才把人给放过。  
“学长，你疼吗？”江耀天生手劲大，程光的腰腹和大腿内侧都被抓得通红，看了之后不由得懊恼起来。  
“不疼。”  
“这里都红了……”他刚刚太过忘情了，一时忘了注意力道。  
程光抱住了他的脑袋按在胸前:“不疼，快睡吧，睡吧……”  
他是真的又困又累了，把人按在怀里不让动，跟哄孩子睡觉一般轻拍着江耀的背。  
江耀被抱在怀里，感觉的到程光的手拍了一会儿便停了下来，脑袋上边传来了程光均匀的呼吸声。  
江耀也渐渐平复了心情，缓缓睡去。  
天刚微亮，正在熟睡的江营的手机催命的响了起来。  
“喂？”  
“大哥！江湖救急！”  
江耀刚给大哥打完电话，程光手机里的闹钟就响了，不过才响了不到一秒，就被江耀眼疾手快的给关上了。  
程光不知道是被闹醒了，还是生物钟在作乱，迷迷糊糊的已经恢复了点意识，隐约察觉到自己被江耀从床上抱起来，抱到浴室里了。  
心心念念着要一起洗澡是吧？  
程光整个人趴在江耀身上跟只树懒一样，闭着眼任由江耀动手，彻底贯彻了能多睡一秒是一秒的原则。  
但他这样必然是要吃亏的，等江耀那帮他清理后面的手指伸出去后，一个滚烫的东西又顶进来了。  
等自己被按在墙上被反复贯穿的时候，程光才发现自己失策了！  
“今天……还有课……”  
江耀断断续续地跟他亲吻:“我帮你请假了……”  
“怎么……唔……”  
江耀洗干净之后抱回床上继续睡，把早餐给买回来了饭桌上，把人给安排得妥妥当当的，走之前还偷亲了一下:“好好休息，醒了记得吃早餐，等我回来。”  
江耀跟个皇太后一般挥挥手，走吧走吧。  
下课铃声刚刚响起，江耀就抓着书包往教室外头跑，燕京南眼疾嘴快地把人叫住:“江耀！等等！”  
江耀回头:“怎么了？”  
“一会儿机甲模拟演习去不去？”  
江耀相当爽快地拒绝了:“今天？不去了。”  
燕京南见他要走，急忙拽住他的手:“不都说好了今天要一起去的嘛？”  
“今天我是真的没空。”  
燕京南眼镜下的双眼无比尖锐，一眼就瞧向了江耀衣领底下。  
燕京南露出了一种堪称“老姨母”般的微笑:“嗯，我明白了。你先走，不要管我。”就让我一个人，默默吃下这个无声的狗粮。  
江耀有些不明所以，但却也没想那么多:“下次，下次再约。我先走了！”  
江营此刻正坐在实验所的办公室里，翻阅着从前鲁卡教授留下的实验笔记。每当实验陷入瓶颈，就回头来细细研读，多少都会从中悟到一些新的思路。  
江营一边摸着这笔记，一边不由得赞赏地点头:唉呀妈呀，还有意外收获！  
“江教授。”有位女学生敲了敲门，“你弟弟过来找你。”  
“让他进来吧。”  
看到江耀，江营就着一大早被他电话吵醒的事情还没发难，江耀就笑脸盈盈地把几个食盒放到了他的桌上:“你还没吃午饭吧，我上食堂给你打包了。”  
江营看着弟弟脸上洋溢着微笑，整个人好似三月春风里的和煦阳光，耀眼到快把他狗眼都闪瞎了。  
江耀殷勤的把食盒一个个打开:“这是五花肉盖饭，这是鳗鱼饭，还有莲藕排骨汤，我还给你带了个果盘。”  
江营何曾有过这般待遇，本来还有些不明所以，但视线瞟到江耀的衣领下，顿时了然于胸。  
我说呢，一大早就打电话要他跟张教授换课，原来是为了弟媳的考勤啊。  
食盒上蹭了点油星，江营用纸擦了个干净，摸着不见粘手，才开始狼吞虎咽。  
江耀说:“你不要记他旷课啊。”  
“行了啊，你俩注意点。”江营边吃边说，“不过考试我不会放水的，让他好好复习。”  
“行，我一会儿转告他。对了，哥……”江耀凑过去压低声音问道，“你明天还能再换一下李教授的课吗？”  
“滚！”  
江耀回到宿舍的时候，程光还在床上呈一个蚕宝宝的状态。桌上的包子少了一个，应该是填了个肚子之后又继续睡回笼觉了。  
江耀把打包的午饭放到桌上，轻手轻脚地过来坐到了床上。  
““学长，起来吃饭……”  
江耀直勾勾的盯着床上闭着眼呼吸均匀的程光，脑海里也不知道想了什么山路十八弯的，脸就红了。  
“起来吃饭了，老……老公……”一句话说到后面声音越来越小，细若蚊吟。  
“你刚刚叫我什么？”  
江耀猛的抬头一看，程光不知道什么时候悄咪咪地扒开了一只眼睛，一脸揶揄。  
江耀被他这一看，整个人变成了一只熟透的番茄:“你什么时候醒的？”  
“你一回来我就醒了，这小声音还喊我起床？都不知道是想把我喊醒呢，还是怕把我喊醒呢。”程光从床上坐起身，“行了，扶我去吃饭。”  
程光跟个皇后娘娘一样，让小耀子扶着起了床，扶到了桌前。  
江耀鞍前马后的伺候着，打开食盒放到了程光的面前。  
程光却瞥到了江耀的衣领处，一个粉红色吻痕可爱的印在那儿，在白皙的皮肤上格外亮眼。  
感觉到程光的目光，江耀奇怪的问道:“怎么了吗？”  
“你把扣子给我扣上。”还把锁骨露出来，是不是想要勾引别人！程光在自己内心呐喊了一句自以为攻的台词。  
江耀不明所以:“我平时都这样穿啊。”  
“你还是……扣起来吧。”这家伙完全没有发现，就这样出去溜了一圈吗？  
“哦。”学长不喜欢的话那就扣吧，毕竟我的身体和心都已经是他的了。  
真让人不省心。过度劳累，感觉身体被掏空的程光在心里碎碎念叨，颤颤巍巍的举着勺子喝了几口汤，一手揉了揉腰。  
突然感觉到腰上传来一个震动，还伴着电流的嗡嗡声，他敏感的往旁边一躲:“你干嘛？”  
江耀拿着那个所谓的“按摩器”:“这个不是说治腰疼吗？”  
程光想也不想就说道:“得了，这么小的东西能有什么用……”  
江耀掏手机:“那我上网看看有没有大一号的……”  
程光立马按住了他的手:“心肝，不用了，用你的手帮我按按就好了。”  
江耀被他哄得心花怒放，吃完饭后休息了一会儿，就让程光趴床上要给他按摩。  
江耀无比认真，还上网搜了按摩手法，不意外的就看到了“按摩器”的真实名字。  
“哦？”  
江耀还欲深入查看，手机响了。  
“喂，大哥？”  
“喂，我跟你说你小子算是运气好，明天李教授正好要外出调研，我就自告奋勇去跟他调课了……”


End file.
